Lying Game
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Mentiras, mentiras y mentiras... era todo lo que oía Hikaru por parte de Masaki... "Leve RanMasa y mucho TakuRan"
1. Parte 1

**Lying Game [Juego de mentiras]**

Primera parte

No sé qué es lo que pasó por mi mente en el preciso instante en que te dije que sí, supongo que fui un tonto. Siempre he sido tu diversión, y a partir de ahí no sería diferente. Era normal en mí tomar decisiones con el corazón en vez de la mente, todavía tenía -en ese momento- algo de ingenuidad, ingenuidad que tú me has quitado poco a poco. ¿Sé es feliz jugando con otras personas de la manera en que tú lo haces? No tengo idea, no tengo esa maldad para poder jugar con las personas.

He sido un poco, demasiado diría yo, tonto… Te he creído, te he amado, te he defendido delante de todos mis amigos. He cubierto millones de tus mentiras. _"Hazlo por mí…"_decías besándome tiernamente como solo tú lo puedes hacer. _"Tan solo espera un poco más…"_me pedías mirándome con esos ojos ámbar en lo que solía perderme una y otra vez. Me hacías esperar ¿Qué tenía que esperar? A que tú pudieras separarte de tu pareja. Patrañas… puras y absolutas patrañas.

Decías que no lo podías hacer así a la ligera, que debías tener cuidado. Decías que… que tenías pena por él y por eso no lo dejabas. ¿Cuántas veces me has mentido? He perdido realmente la cuenta. _"Su enfermedad…"_ me recordabas… ¡Te valiste de la desgracia de otro para tus estúpidos juegos! Pero más estúpido me siento yo ahora por haberte hecho caso. Dejar a Kirino era lo que debías hacer de una vez por todas. Pero nunca lo hiciste… Me decías que debías tener cuidado, cualquier disgusto para él sería un gran problema de salud. Y así sucesivamente, una y otra vez…

Pero sabes lo que me dolió más, en el momento preciso en que te oí decir _"Ambos, son un par de ilusos…"_mientras charlabas con tus amigos, te reías de mi ingenuidad, te reías de la desgracia de Kirino. Te reías de nuestro amor, del amor que tanto Kirino como yo te teníamos. Era algo… que me llenó de rabia, algo que me dolió hasta en lo más recóndito de mi pecho. Me acerqué a ti y tan solo te susurré _"Y tú más iluso que todos por creer que yo de verdad te amaba… me pregunto quién jugó con quién"._Sonreí falsamente, sonreí riéndome en tu cara. Era lo único que yo podía hacer, mentirte y decirte que yo también había jugado contigo, cuando no era más que una vil mentira. Me tomaste fuertemente del brazo y me llevaste a tu casa a la fuerza; me pedías explicaciones a los gritos, de que si había jugado contigo, de que si yo no te amaba, de que si… te había mentido durante estos tres años. _"¿Yo mentiroso? Mira quién habla, el señor sinceridad…"_te grité sin dejar esa sonrisa arrogante que cubría miles de mis lágrimas, lágrimas que yo no quería mostrarte. _"Por dios Masaki, yo te usé, tú me usaste. Quedemos en paz ¿Sí…?"_te dije. Me habías usado como tu juguete, me habías usado para complacer esos deseos carnales que por estar en una camilla, Kirino no podía cumplirte. Me usaste para reírte de Kirino, me usaste para pasar el tiempo. Y yo no pude más que tomarlo con una sonrisa, era más que imaginable viniendo de ti, aunque yo no lo había querido imaginar. _"Eres un maldito imbécil Kageyama…"_me gritaste enojado, pegándome una cachetada. No sé si te dolió el orgullo de creer que yo también había jugado contigo, o si de verdad te molestaba el hecho de que yo no te amara como había jurado millones de veces. Me fui de tu casa, y tú te quedaste allí, creyendo que yo de verdad te había mentido.

Así pasó una semana entera, una semana en la que yo no salía de mi casa, una semana en la que mis amigos se preocuparon de mí. Una semana en la que no tuviste ni la bondad de preguntarme si estaba bien. Y lo peor, yo sabía perfectamente que había lastimado a una persona, aunque todavía no lo supiese. ¿Cómo me presentaría ante Kirino de ahí en más? Pero claro, echémosle la culpa al amor de todos nuestros males… Yo no quise ver ciertas cosas porque creí ciegamente en ti. Tú me hiciste confiar ciegamente en ti con tus tontas mentiras.

Tomé el poco coraje que me quedaba y fui a ver a Kirino al hospital, quería poder sincerarme con él, yo tenía la culpa de que su novio lo engañara. _"Claro que te amo Ranmaru, ya deja de decir idioteces y descansa ¿Sí…?"_Escuché tu voz hablándole a un moribundo Kirino. Sonaba tan dulce tu voz, me tomé el atrevimiento de pispiar que estaba pasando dentro de ese cuarto. Y allí estabas tú, sentado al lado de Kirino, con una sonrisa tierna, acariciándole la mejilla y diciéndole que todo estaría bien… Así como millones de veces lo habías hecho conmigo. No pude… Cerré despacio la puerta y me largué de ahí. Al fin de cuentas, era verdad que Kirino no debía tener emociones fuertes, tal vez esa mentiras que tú le decías eran millones de veces más sanas que una cruel verdad que yo lo podía dar.

Esa misma noche te apareciste en mi casa. Tú tan solo te me abalanzaste y comenzaste a besarme. _"Vete Masaki…"_dije angustiado, de seguir así, yo simplemente hubiera caído completamente rendido a tu merced. _"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo…?"_me preguntaste con esa sonrisa gatuna. _"Porque no soy tu juguete…"_respondí seriamente, empujándote para que entendieras que yo ya no quería nada de ti. _"Te amo…"_me susurraste, y simplemente caí rendido ante ti, me deje hacer lo que tú desearas. Me hiciste gemir una y otra vez, incontables veces…

Y a la mañana siguiente todo desapareció… lo único que había era mi sentimiento de culpabilidad… El que aún ahora tengo, porque tú sigues diciéndole a Kirino que lo amas, y yo no hago nada para evitar que le mientas… O tal vez yo soy el único engañado aquí y quiero delatarte ante Kirino para que él te deje… No lo sé… lo poco que sé es que desde esa noche, no he estado contigo. Y con eso me conformo.


	2. Parte 2

Segunda Parte:

**– ¿Hikaru…? ¿Qué haces aquí…? –** preguntó un joven de pelo castaño, casi grisáceo parado en una plaza, en medio de una llovizna.

**– Supongo que nada Shindou –** accedió el menor, el llamado Hikaru, algo mojado.

**– ¿Estás bien…? Te noto… decaído… –** dijo tratando de protegerle con su paraguas, aunque de poco servía.

**– Sí, no te preocupes… Y dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Kirino? – **preguntó inmediatamente Hikaru.

**– Bien, supongo, voy ahora mismo al hospital ¿Quieres venir? De paso, luego, te acompaño hasta tu casa. –** ofreció Shindou con una gentil sonrisa.

**– Emm… Sí, iré contigo, así charlamos un rato – **sonrió el menor.

Ambos salieron con rumbo al hospital. Realmente a Hikaru no se le pasó por ningún momento el hecho de llegar a cruzarse con Masaki en el hospital.

Llegaron a dicha institución minutos antes de que se largara una gran tormenta por suerte. Pasaron por la recepción y luego a la habitación de Kirino.

Shindou golpeó la puerta e inmediatamente la abrió para poder visitar a su querido amigo.

**– Hola Kariya… – **sonrió el músico dejando unas flores que había traído en la mesa de luz del cuarto.

_"¿Kariya?" _pensó Hikaru aterrado. **– Hola… **– se atrevió a decir, no podía quedar simplemente congelado.

**–Hola Shindou, hola Hikaru… Se durmió hace un rato – **los saludó un chico de pelo verde y ojos ámbar señalando aun dormido joven de pelo rosa.

**– Supongo entonces que vinimos en mal momento… – **dijo Shindou algo recaído.

**– Tal vez… aunque últimamente no deja de hablar de ti – **dijo Kariya con una bonita sonrisa. **– Hasta me dan celos – **bufó con un falso enojo.

**– No te preocupes, Kirino te ama de verdad… y mucho… – **musitó Shindou con la mirada baja, parecían molestarle esas palabras.

**– Tanto como yo a él… Lo sé… – **dijo Kariya acariciándole el pelo a Kirino.

Hikaru apretó sus puños con rabia, ¿Masaki de verdad amaba a Kirino? No, nadie podía amar a una persona pero engañarla con otra, eso le dejaba bastante claro a Hikaru que Masaki no amaba a Kirino. No lo hacía, ni siquiera lo respetaba. Y cuanta rabia le daba eso.

**– Eh… Shindou, yo me debo ir. Venía para charlar un rato con Kirino y no quiero molestar. Así que mejor me voy… – **dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa fingida, que Kariya detectó al instante.

**– Bueno, pero antes ven, quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo ¿Se puede? – **Dijo Masaki con una sonrisa, tomando de la mano al menor para salir del cuarto **– Shindou ¿No te quedarías cinco minutos con Ranmaru por favor…?**

**– Cla-claro… – **llegó a decir Shindou extrañado por la reacción de aquellos dos.

Masaki se llevó a Hikaru a fuera de las instalaciones, al patio de la clínica. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

**– ¿Qué le ibas a decir a Ranmaru? – **preguntó Masaki con seriedad.

**– Nada importante Masaki, no te preocupes – **dijo Hikaru cruzándose de brazos. **– ¿Por qué dices que lo amas? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de mentir de tal forma? **

**– No lo sé, no me interesa… – **musitó Kariya sintiendo la lluvia sobre su cara.

**– Esa no es respuesta. – **dijo Hikaru apaciblemente, sentándose en una de las bancas del patio.

**– Lo sé perfectamente. – **Susurró Masaki dándose la vuelta.

Hikaru suspiró. **– Entonces… ¿Esto se termina aquí? – **preguntó molesto, quería gritarle que era un verdadero imbécil… pero la lluvia se lleva muchas cosas, hasta el coraje de Hikaru.

**– No se puede terminar algo que nunca se empezó Hikaru. –** le respondió el mayor, volviéndolo a mirar a la cara.

**– Nosotros sí empezamos algo. Que no haya sido algo bueno es cosa diferente… –** se lamentó Hikaru mirando el cielo**. – Te amo Masaki… es la verdad… **

**– Con esa simple frase no me retendrás… – **se quejó el de ojos ámbar.

**– No te quiero retener, te quiero demostrar que lo único que haces es lastimar a la gente que te quiere. – **Hikaru tenía razón y Masaki se lamentaba de ello, aunque no lo demostrara.

**– Tú nunca me podrás comprender Hikaru, es algo lamentable – **le dijo Masaki tomándolo levemente del mentón **– Realmente me hubiera encantado tener algo serio contigo. **

**– A mí también… pero tú solo tienes ojos para Ranmaru, o al menos eso es lo que finges – **respondió el menor, alejando la mano de Masaki de él.

**– Ni él es mi dueño. Creo no tener dueño. **

**– No tienes nada… Eso es lo verdaderamente lamentable. – **Susurró Hikaru parándose **– me pregunto si alguna vez has amado a alguien… **

**– Te sorprenderá, pero sí – **admitió Kariya **– Y tú sabes perfectamente quién es…**

**– Con esa simple frase no me dices nada… – **repitió Hikaru. **– Esto no tiene sentido, mejor me voy…**

**– Espera… – **pidió Masaki tomándole la mano.

**– No puedo, ya esperé más de un año Masaki, no puedo seguir esperándote. – **Hikaru se soltó y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a Masaki.

Hikaru no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquel tonto juego. ¿Una y otra vez con lo mismo? No, eso sí que no… él no iba a permitir que se siguiera riendo en su propia cara. Tal vez no se lo contaría a Kirino, claro estaba, pero tampoco seguiría con Masaki en esa "no relación". ¿Qué no habían tenido relación alguna? Pues sí que la tenían, de algún modo u otro la habían tenido… y a Hikaru le había salido bastante cara esa relación. Ya no iba a esperar un segundo más…

**– ¿De verdad nunca me amaste…? –** se escuchó el hilito de Masaki, el cual sentía hacerse pequeño, nunca había sentido la real necesidad de preguntarle eso a Kageyama.

**– Eso era mentira, lo dije de puro resentido… no te preocupes, sí pudiste jugar con alguien que te amaba. – **masculló Hikaru molesto.

**– Yo… – **Masaki sentía, quería arreglar las cosas… ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Masaki no entendía lo que le pasaba… No, definitivamente no tenía que explicar nada. Pero necesitaba hablar, necesitaba quedarse… ¿Con Hikaru? – **yo… – **y las palabras no salían de su boca. Kariya no era exactamente lo que se dice… un gran hablador. Apenas si recordaba cómo había logrado empezar a salir con Hikaru a escondidas… claro, ahí no habían hecho falta las palabras, luego de un beso y una noche de sexo ¿qué se puede esperar?

**– Tú nada ¿Bien? Nada, yo ahora me iré y tú nunca más, óyeme, nunca más te atreverás a hacer lo que ya me hiciste ¿Bien? Porque te juro que no te lo permitiré – **lo paró Hikaru poniéndole un dedo en el pecho acusadoramente – **si aquí dentro no tienes un corazón, realmente no es problema mío. Ve ahí a dentro y finge sonrisas para el pobre Kirino ¿Sí? No deberíamos tener pena de él, pero lo único que lo hace feliz es tu juego de mentiras… **

**– No te permito que me hables así. – **dijo Masaki levantando la voz.

**– VETE AL DIABLO, KARIYA – **dijo Hikaru recalcando cada letra, una por una para que se le grabaran al mayor en la cabeza. **– Realmente me importa demasiado poco lo que hagas con tu vida… Tan solo procura no lastimar a Kirino, por favor… **

**– Haz lo que se te antoje… – **bufó Masaki volviendo al interior del hospital.

Hikaru meneó la cabeza con molestia y decidió irse del hospital. No entendía como Masaki era tan malo con él, ¿qué ganaba con hacerle llorar una y otra vez? ¿Qué ganaba con burlarse de él una y otra vez? Nada, absolutamente nada… pero, y aún así, lo hacía. Hikaru no tenía manera de sacárselo de la cabeza… y cuanto dolor le causaba eso. Se golpeó la frente tratando de volver a la realidad, donde Masaki no era más alguien que lo lastimaba.

Masaki volvió a la habitación de Kirino, estaba algo confundido, no por las reacciones de Hikaru, sino por las propias. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Desde cuándo dudaba en hablar sin preámbulos como siempre? ¡Basta! ¡Ese no era Masaki!

La verdad era que Kariya si estuvo enamorado al principio de Kirino, pero con el tiempo perdió el interés y no supo como decirlo. Luego llegó lo de la enfermedad y ya no tuvo la valentía de decirle que terminaban. Y al tiempo… conoció a Hikaru en la universidad. Un buen chico a decir verdad, inocente y lindo. Kariya apenas lo vio, lo invitó a salir a algún lado… Terminaron en el departamento del mayor. Ya luego se hizo una mala costumbre que lastimaba al menor; pero Masaki no podía dejar aquella relación de mentiras, necesitaba del cuerpo del menor. No era amor, claro que no… pero Kariya tampoco era capaz de decir que era. ¿Atracción? ¿Necesidad? ¿Calentura? Pues Kariya no admitiría nada de eso, frente a sus amigos siempre sería "la diversión del día" y nada más… Aún si sentía algo por Hikaru… tan solo era diversión, o eso quería creer él.

**– ¿Y Hikaru? – **preguntó Shindou que estaba sentado al lado de la camilla de un Kirino ya despabilado.

**– Se tuvo que ir rápido, pidió que lo disculpen… – **dijo Masaki suspirando, ¿hasta en pequeñeces como esa tenía que mentir?

**– Que extraño… – **dijo Shindou.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, Hikaru estaba en su casa tratando de terminar una tesis para la facultad. Tratando, porque su mente no daba más que vueltas debido a la discusión de en la tarde. ¿Por qué Kariya se había tenido que comportar así? Por un momento, pareció que Kariya de verdad quería enmendar sus errores, pero Hikaru no quería creer en eso. Mejor despejarse un poco.

Escuchó como sonaba el timbre de su casa insistentemente…

**– ¿Qué quieres? – **fue lo único que llegó a susurrar…


	3. Parte 3

**– ¿Qué quieres? –** fue lo único que llegó a susurrar.

**– Hablar… ¿Se puede? –**Masaki tenía la mirada gacha, como un niño pequeño que acaba de ser regañado.

**– Pasa… –**respondió Hikaru dejándolo pasar.

Ambos se sentaron en el living del departamento del menor. Masaki movía rápidamente sus dedos, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Estaba avergonzado… Y Hikaru se asombraba de todo eso.

.

.

.

.

.

**_– Irás a hablar con él, déjame decirte que fuiste un tonto. ¿De verdad creías que me haría bien quedarme con un mentiroso? –_**_ Kirino lo regañaba._

_Ahí estaban, Shindou sentado al lado de la camilla de Kirino y este sentado, largando un sermón sobre cómo debía haberse comportado con Hikaru. Y Masaki tan solo estaba con la mirada gacha, Kirino le estaba diciendo toda la verdad en su cara._

**_– Pero yo… –_**_ y Masaki trató de defenderse._

**_– Tú nada, déjame hablar a mí. ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza? ¿No te das cuenta de que lo lastimaste? ¿Acaso no entiendes que defraudaste su confianza? ¡Hikaru te ama y tú jugaste con ello! –_**_ preguntó Kirino enojado, cruzado de brazos._

**_– ¿Cómo… cómo te enteraste? –_**_preguntó Masaki sin levantar la vista._

**_– Le pedí a Shindou que averiguara lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos se veían raros. Además de que vi como discutían allí fuera –_**_respondió Kirino cruzado de brazos._

**_– Tenma me contó todo, lo que pasa entre Hikaru y tú. –_**_ dijo Shindou parándose. **– Creo que es mejor dejarlos a solas.**_

**_– No Takuto, quédate por favor. Porque ahora Masaki irá al departamento de Hikaru y pedirá disculpas por todo lo que hizo –_**_ dijo Kirino seriamente.** – ¿No, 'mi amor'? – **y enfatizó con odio "mi amor" dándole a entender que lo menos que sentía en ese momento era amor por Masaki._

**_– ¿Y-y nosotros…? –_**_ se atrevió a preguntar Masaki con la vista baja aún._

**_– Corrección: tú y yo… No hay ningún 'nosotros' ¿Entiendes? Me siento un tonto por haberte creído, tengo vergüenza de que me hayan tratado con pena. Sé que Hikaru no lo hizo a propósito él es un buen chico… todavía no entiendo como se pudo mezclar con alguien como tú. –_**_suspiró Kirino__ **– Pero que te quede algo claro, eres un cobarde. Porque en cuanto dejaste de amarme, seguiste conmigo por miedo a que a mí me pasara algo. Y Hikaru quedó incluido en eso.**_

**_– ¿¡Y qué demonios querías que hiciera!? –_**_ explotó Masaki, enojado a más no poder. **– ¿Qué terminara contigo? ¿Qué le dijera a Hikaru que lo amo? ¡Mírame a la cara y dime que eso te hubiera gustado! –**gritó apoyándose en el borde de la camilla, mirando a Kirino con rabia._

**_– No digo que me hubiera encantado escuchar que ya no me amabas. Pero creo que es un poco mejor que estar dándome cuenta de que me engañas. ¿No te parece? Hubiera sido menos penoso para ambos que dijeses la verdad desde un principio. –_**_ Completó Kirino, bajando la vista, no le demostraría a Kariya sus inmensas ganas de llorar._

_Kirino se sentía terrible, avergonzado, humillado, engañado. Kariya había provocado todo eso y más. El de pelo rosa ya estaba empezando a sospechar de unas raras actitudes de Kariya, por lo que le pidió aquel favor a Shindou. Cuando el músico le dijo lo que Kariya lo engañaba, Kirino sintió realmente morir. Saber que la persona a la cual amas te engaña… pues digamos que no es muy saludable en el estado de Kirino. Pero ya no había otra solución, Kariya se había reído en su cara._

_Masaki no supo que decir. Él… simplemente… Sí, amó a Kirino con locura y no lo negó en ningún momento. Pero Hikaru… era Hikaru, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo siquiera. Y se enamoró sin querer, Masaki lo estaba comprendiendo. Y sabía que estuvo mal todo lo que hizo. Sabía que estaba mal engañar a Kirino, sabía que estaba mal decirle a Hikaru que lo amaba cuando aún no era consciente de eso, sabía que no era muy honorable valerse de la enfermedad de Kirino y sabía que lo peor que pudo haber hecho es jugar con ambos en la manera en que lo hizo._

.

.

.

.

.

**– ¿Qué era de lo que querías hablar? –** preguntó Hikaru sin ningún tipo de rodeo ni nada por el estilo. Debía terminar la maldita tesis para la facultad y ya llevaba bastante atrasado por culpa de Masaki.

**– Perdón… tan solo eso, quiero pedir perdón. –** dijo Masaki sin mirarlo a la cara, realmente no quería verlo a los ojos y observar todo el daño que había hecho.

El asombro inundó al menor. ¿Masaki pidiéndole perdón? Hikaru pestañeó un par de veces y n supo bien que debía decir. ¿"Sí, te perdono"? Hikaru no podía decir eso, todavía dolía dentro de su pecho todo lo ocurrido. ¿"No, no quiero perdonarte"? Era más absurdo que antes, ya que Hikaru no es de las personas que guardan rencor por el resto de su vida y menos hacía Masaki.

**– Era lo que te quería decir, que realmente siento todo lo que pasó. Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme –** dijo Kariya para más asombro de Hikaru. **– Yo te lastimé mucho y al final, terminé enamorándome. De verdad, perdón.**

**– ¿Para qué pides perdón si dices que no te perdonaré? –**preguntó Hikaru intrigado.

**– Para, por lo menos, quitarme un poquito de culpa de mi cabeza. Kirino… Kirino realmente me hizo ver las cosas y, técnicamente, me obligó a venir a hablar contigo.**

.

.

.

.

.

**_– Mira, yo no puedo decir que te perdono y que olvidaré todo y seremos grandes amigos. Porque ninguno de los dos podría con eso ¿Sí? –_**_le dijo Kirino tratando de tranquilizarse.__ **– Pero si quieres hacer algo bien, al menos ve a pedirle perdón a Hikaru ¿Sí? Sería lo mejor… Él también la ha pasado mal.**_

**_– ¿Y…? –_**_ Masaki no entendía como Kirino podía hablar de esa manera, sin estar más enojado._

**_– ¿Y yo? –_**_ completó el mayor, Masaki asintió. **– Realmente es una pérdida de tiempo pedirme perdón, ya que es demasiado lo que hiciste como para perdonarte. Perdonar significaría que yo no sintiera dolor… y para que se vaya el dolor, yo necesito tiempo. Y todos sabemos que lo que menos tengo es tiempo en esta vida. –** sonrió débilmente Kirino, todo aquel sermón le estaba quitando la poca energía que tenía._

**_– Igualmente perdón –_**_murmuró Masaki sin mirarlo a los ojos.__ **– Por mí, te alejaste de las personas que realmente te amaban y te respetaban – **Dijo. "Por mí, no te diste cuenta de que Shindou te ama como nadie" pensó Masaki, era lo que quería decir, pero tal vez estaba fuera de lugar._

**_– Lo sé, pero tampoco cambiaría esos días en que tú me amabas. Porque no puedo negar que, mientras me amabas, me hiciste la persona más feliz de esta tierra. Y mal que mal, estuviste aquí durante todo este tiempo, aguantándome con mi enfermedad, aunque haya sido solo cobardía. –_**_sonrió Kirino diciendo toda la verdad. No era mentira, mientras la relación duró, fue muy linda._

.

.

.

.

.

**– Yo de verdad lamento haberte mentido y lastimado decenas de veces –** completó.

Hikaru sonrió débilmente, como alguien que quiere esconder detrás de la sonrisa todas sus lágrimas. Se mordió el labio tratando de aguantar una que otra lágrima engañosa. Sentía algo en su interior que lo casi obligaba a creer y perdonar a Masaki. "Aún no…" escuchó una pequeña vocecita del fondo de su pecho y era lo único realmente cuerdo que escuchaba en semanas.

**– Tienes razón… No puedo perdonarte. Creo que al menos te imaginas todo el dolor que me causaste. –** dijo Hikaru con voz pausada, pensando aún en qué palabras usar exactamente; Masaki bajó la mirada, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no significara que no doliese. **– No te digo que nunca más te voy a perdonar. Lo único que necesito es tiempo –** sonrió el pequeño, dándole una lucecita de esperanza al mayor.

**– Gracias… De verdad muchas gracias, sé que ni eso me merezco… Gracias Hikaru –**dijo débilmente el de ojos ámbar.

Este se paró, dispuesto a irse de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**_– Y no pretendas que te perdone fácilmente. Bien merecido tienes que Hikaru no te vuelva a perdonar en años –_**_ dijo Kirino aún con la voz dura **– Pero aún así, espero que lo pueda hacer algún día… Realmente no te deseo ningún mal… – **completó para sorpresa tanto de Masaki como de Takuto, que no se había ido del cuarto. **– Es la verdad, no puedo. ** _

**_– Gracias… –_**_llegó a murmurar._

**_– No agradezcas nada, fue debido a nuestra relación, la que tuvimos hace tiempo. Nada más, no malinterpretes las cosas por favor –_**_dijo recostándose de nuevo en su camilla._

_Sin ninguna palabra más, Kariya se retiró del hospital, dejando a Kirino con un peso menos en el pecho._

.

.

.

.

.

**– Creo que no es algo para agradecer, simplemente es mi forma de ser –** aclaró Hikaru levantándose de hombros.

Realmente ambos esperaban que el tiempo pudiese curar aquellas profundas heridas que la simple ignorancia había provocado.

**– Va a ser mejor que me retire, debes terminar algún trabajo seguramente. –** dijo Kariya.

**– antes de que te vayas… ¿Qué te dijo Kirino realmente? –**Hikaru aún tenía en su conciencia el daño que le había provocado a Kirino sin querer realmente.

**– Que a ti, no te culpa de nada. No te preocupes –** sonrió Masaki.

Ambos caminaron hacía la puerta. Era extraño, era la primera vez que Masaki iba a la casa de Hikaru y ni siquiera hacían algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, es decir, tener relaciones. El menor sonrió, millones de veces había querido eso, que Kariya tan solo fuera a su casa para… para simplemente charlar, aunque haya sido en esas condiciones.

**– Aún así yo… –**Pero ambos también sabían que algo faltaba decir, y Kariya sería el que daría ese paso. **– No me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar. Realmente espero que sea largo, así aprenderé la lección. Quiero que sepas que yo, realmente, te…**

**– No lo digas ¿Sí? Simplemente… no lo digas. No sé que pueda pasar si te escucho decir eso –** y Hikaru sabía lo que decía. ¿Qué pasaría si Kariya le decía que lo amaba como millones de veces lo había hecho? Esa palabra ya no tenía sentido alguno, Kariya lo había desgastado. **– ¿Bien? Sabemos que eso no está teniendo valor.**

**– Entonces esperaré hasta que decirte "Te amo" tenga un verdadero significado –** completó Masaki, besándolo sin más. Tiernamente, un roce que puede hacerlos disfrutar más que aquellos largos y apasionados besos que podían darse antes.

**– Adiós…**

**– Adiós…**

* * *

**– ¿Y?**

**— ¿Y qué Tenma?**

**– ¿Y qué? Pues dime cuanto te has sacado en el examen… –**dijo el joven de ojos azules nervioso.

**– No sé quién está más nervioso por la nota de mi examen, tú o yo… –**dijo Hikaru levantando la mirada para ver la pizarra. **– A ver… un… ¿9? ¡Un 9! ¡Aprobé!**

**– ¡Sí! –**gritó Tenma saltando sobre le menor.

Pues ¿Qué decir? Ya había pasado tiempo desde lo de Kariya. Hikaru estaba viendo su examen para aprobar el último año de la facultad. Se había recibido más allá de todos los problemas que había tenido hacía algunos años con Masaki.

**– ¿Y entonces Dr. Kageyama? –** dijo Tenma divertido.

**– Jajá, tonto – dijo Hikaru tomando su mochila. –** Además no me dieron el título aún, así que todavía no te puedo curar.

**– Hay Doc, tengo mal de amores, eso no me lo cura nadie –** dijo Tenma más divertido aún.

**– ¿Quieres que lo arregle? Llamo a Tsurugi y punto. Verás como todo el dolor desaparece. –**rió Hikaru.**– Mejor vámonos a algún lado ¿Sí?**

**– Ya, ya… –**dijo Tenma colorado. **– ¿A tomar algo?**

**– Bien, vamos…**

Ambos muchachos salieron de la universidad con una sonrisa. Hikaru había aprobado último año de medicina y ahora lo único que le quedaba era empezar a trabajar en algún hospital, cosa que no iba a ser difícil ya que, gracias a sus altas notas, tendría ofertas rápidamente.

Pero dejando eso de lado…

Ya era de noche ciertamente. Hikaru llevaba a un ebrio Tenma en sus brazos. ¡Se supone que el que tenía que festejar era Hikaru por haber aprobado el examen! Bueno, fue Tenma el que bebió. Al llegar al departamento del menor, vio a Tsurugi en la puerta.

**– ¿Eh? ¿Tsurugi? Hola –**dijo Hikaru sorprendido. Notó como Tsurugi miraba a Tenma. **– Estábamos 'festejando' y bebió de más.**

**– Que torpe, deja que yo me hago cargo –** ofreció Tsurugi tomando al menor entre sus brazos. **– Gracias por traerlo.**

**– No, de nada. Adiós –** saludó Hikaru y se fue. Ya mañana Tenma le reclamaría que por qué había dejado que Tsurugi lo viera ebrio.

Llegó por fin a su casa, algo perdido entre pensamientos. Algo nostálgico de varias cosas, entre las que se incluía Kariya. Era la verdad, hacía algunos años que ya no hablaban y Hikaru lo extrañaba. Al diablo con todo lo que lo había hecho llorar, Kariya había estado arrepentido y eso valía más para Hikaru que mucho tiempo de dolor. Además, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, Hikaru no podía no perdonar a alguien durante todo ese tiempo. Lo extrañaba y lo amaba, ya lo había perdonado.

Estaba saliendo del ascensor, cuando vio a alguien sentado frente a la puerta de su departamento. "¿quién será?" se preguntó ya que esa persona tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y parecía dormido, Hikaru no podía diferenciarlo a la distancia.

**– ¿Ka-Kariya? –**vio la verde cabellera de su ex… ¿amante? ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? De su ex algo.

**– Mmm… Hikaru –** dijo el mayor despertándose.** – Hola…**

**– ¿Qué haces aquí? –**preguntó extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

**– Te vine a felicitar por la nota de tu examen, un nueve no es algo que se consiga fácil en la facultad. Decidí esperarte un rato y me quedé dormido. –** admitió Masaki agachándose, recogiendo un ramo de rosas del suelo.

**– Gra-gracias… ¿Cómo…? –**preguntó a medias Hikaru, que todavía estaba asombrado por la aparición del mayor. Tomó el ramo de rosas entre sus manos.

**– Oye, no haré medicina pero estamos en la misma universidad, buscando mis notas encontré las tuyas… –** dijo fregándose un ojo, todavía tenía cara de dormido.

**– ¿Quieres pasar un rato? Sé que es tarde, pero mañana es sábado… y… –** dijo el menor abriendo la puerta del departamento. _"Quiero que te quedes para poder decirte que te extraño como un loco" _eran los pensamientos del menor.

**– Claro, no hay problema –** sonrió Kariya, entrando al departamento después del menor.

Ambos entraron. El ambiente se tensó de un momento a otro. ¿De qué hablarían? Tanto tiempo sin verse, no sabían bien que decir ni que hacer. Hikaru fue a la cocina a preparar un par de cafés, a él, personalmente, le hacía demasiada falta debido a las pocas copas que había tomado. Por su parte, Masaki no hizo más que sentarse en el sillón del living apoyado en el apoyabrazos.

**– Ten –**Hikaru le extendió una taza con café.

**– Gracias.**

Masaki suspiró fuertemente. Había ido para decir algo importante, aunque todavía sentía vergüenza de tener que preguntar eso. ¿Por qué simplemente Hikaru no le podía decir que si lo había perdonado, sin necesidad de tener que preguntarlo?

**– Yo, en verdad, quería preguntarte si tú ya me has… me has… –**Masaki solo miraba el vapor del café. ¡Algo como eso no podía darle tanta vergüenza! ¡No! ¡Él era Masaki Kariya! Aunque admitía que desde que pasó lo que pasó con Kirino y Hikaru, había cambiado bastante y no era el mismo descarado de antes.

**– ¿Yo he…? –**Hikaru supo al instante lo que Kariya le quería decir, pero era divertido verlo de esa manera. El menor podía ver como Masaki había cambiado.

**– ¡Hikaru! –**chilló Masaki cruzado de brazos.

**– ¡Lo quiero escuchar! –** dijo testarudamente Hikaru sonriendo.

**– Quiero saber si me has podido perdonar en todos estos meses que no hemos siquiera hablado. –**Completó Kariya seriamente**– Que más que meses, han sido años.**

**– Sería imposible no perdonarte Kariya. Menos sabiendo cuanto te quiero aún. –** respondió Hikaru con una pequeña sonrisa tierna.

**– ¿De verdad? –** y el mayor no creía en el hecho de que Hikaru fuera alguien tan bueno como para perdonar las idioteces suyas.

**– Sí… –**y vio como Masaki se le acercaba a su lado, para abrazarlo y, tal vez, besarlo. **– Pero eso no significa que me puedas besar… – **sonrió el pequeño.

**– ¿Eh? –**el mayor se sentó a su lado.

**– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que te ibas a llevar todo servido en bandeja? –**completó Hikaru tomando el café.

**– Entiendo –**sonrió el mayor. **– Entonces mañana, cuando vayas a cenar conmigo, te pediré que seas mi novio formalmente… ¿Sí?**

**– Mmm… no sé… Veremos mañana –**respondió el menor abrazándolo. **– Pero eso no quita que te amo… **

El mayor respondió el abrazo. No se pondría a llorar como niña al escuchar eso, pero no negaría que se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de Hikaru. Quería comportarse. Quería ser realmente un hombre, con todas las letras de la palabra, y respetar a Hikaru; darle el lugar, en su vida, que en verdad merecía.

**– Hikaru… Yo también te amo.**

Y esa simple frase, por fin, en mucho tiempo, en verdad significó "amor" para Hikaru. Ya no era una simple frase más de un tonto juego de mentiras. Era algo que llenaba de felicidad a ambos…


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**"Prometo amarte" [ShindouXKirino]**

**– Eres un tonto –** dijo Shindou sentándose al lado de Kirino, en una de aquellas bancas.

Ambos estaban en el patio del hospital. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kirino había roto con Masaki. Y Shindou notaba realmente decaído a su amigo.

**– No me gusta que me mientan Takuto, es lo único que puedo decir. No quería salir con alguien que me mintiera. –** sonrió Kirino apoyándose sobre el hombro del mayor.** – Espero que no te importe que te use de almohada, tengo pocas fuerzas.**

**– Aún así eres un tonto, no deberías haberlo perdonado –** respondió Takuto cruzándose de brazos.

**– Cállate, las almohadas no hablan –** rió Kirino. **– Aparte, yo no lo perdone. Aquí duele, así que no lo perdoné. Le dije toda la verdad en la cara, así como no me gusta que me mientan, yo no miento a los demás.**

**– La almohada soy yo, así que si quiero hablar, hablo –** respondió Takuto relajándose. **– Aún así… Kariya merecía…**

**– Ay, basta, eres una almohada bastante molesta ¿Sabes? Sé que odias a Kariya, pero yo no y punto. ¿Bien? Déjate de estar como niña celosa –** dijo Kirino comenzando a toser fuertemente.

**– ¿Estás bien? –** preguntó enseguida Shindou, sosteniéndolo de pecho y la espalda.

**– No te preocupes almohadita, hay Ranmaru Kirino para bastante tiempo –** respondió Kirino notando la sangre en su mano provocada por la tos.** – Bueno, tal vez no para tanto tiempo, pero sí me queda algo. Anda, llévame a mi cuarto que tengo frío.**

**– No deberías bromear con eso –** respondió molesto Shindou.

**– Cállate almohada-burro –** respondió Kirino tratando de subirse a la espalda de Shindou.

**– Ahora burro… Mejor vamos –** susurró Shindou llevando a Kirino en su espalda hacía su habitación.

**– ¡Corre como el viento, Tiro al Blanco! –** dijo Kirino divertido, estilo "Toy Story 2", notando como todos en el hospital le quedaban mirando.

Llegaron a la habitación, con un Shindou algo cansado y un Kirino afónico.

**– Creo que me retiraré de esto como burro. –** dijo Shindou divertido.

**– bueno, pero sigues siendo una almohada cómoda. Ven aquí –** dijo Kirino sentándolo en la cama y apoyándose sobre su hombro. **– Te dije que no me gusta que me mientan ¿Verdad?**

**– Me parece que en todo el día, me lo has dicho… unas ¿15 veces? Sí, más o menos –** dijo Shindou irónicamente. **– El hecho es que todavía no entiendo porqué me lo dices a mí.**

**– Ocultar es igual a mentir ¿No? –** preguntó Kirino, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

**– Sí, supongo… –** dijo Shindou levantándose de hombros.

**– Entonces no me gusta que me ocultes cosas –** dijo Kirino sentándose en frente del mayor.

Kirino miró fijamente a Shindou. Este bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir su amigo.

**– Era tonto decírtelo, tan solo serviría para que tú ya no hablaras tanto conmigo –** dijo Shindou.

Lo que Shindou ocultaba era amor, un profundo amor por su amigo. Hacía bastante que él estaba enamorado de Kirino. Cuando se estuvo por declarar, su amigo le contó que estaba saliendo felizmente con Kariya. Así que tan solo cerró la boca y se guardó el secreto para sí mismo. Si podía estar al lado de Kirino como amigo ¿Para qué arruinarlo diciéndole que estaba enamorado de él? Es por eso que Shindou casi odia a Kariya, por haberle causado tanto mal a la persona que él amaba.

**– Y yo que recién me doy cuenta –** suspiró Kirino.** – ¿Sabes? Si tal vez te hubieras declarado unos días antes de que yo empezara a salir con Kariya, ahora las cosas serían distintas…**

**– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –** preguntó Shindou intrigado.

**– Habrías logrado confundirme tal vez, en esos tiempos yo tenía mis dudas de a quién quería. Al estar confundido, no habría aceptado a Kariya… –** contestó Kirino.

Y Shindou suspiró tristemente, de no ser por unos días, ahora todo sería mejor para ambos: estarían juntos, Kirino no habría vivido lo que vivió con Kariya, todo estaría bien…

**– Gracias por amarme… –** susurró Kirino abrazándolo.** – Tú has sido mi centro de apoyo durante todo este tiempo y te lo agradezco de corazón. Si no fuera por ti, tal vez yo estaría en mi camilla, perdido en mis pensamientos, sin ganas de nada.**

**– No digas eso ¿Sí? Porque ahora estamos aquí los dos y nada de eso ocurre, yo jamás dejaría que pasara algo así, menos a ti. –** murmuró Shindou, abrazándolo con ganas de que nunca se fuera de sus brazos… Que más que ganas era miedo de que se pudiera ir en cualquier momento.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del de pelo rosa. Le gustaba estar abrazado a Shindou. No negaba amar a Kariya con cada fibra de su cuerpo aún, pero la compañía de Shindou era tan agradable que no tenía ganas de separarse de él. ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Kirino tenía ganas de amar a Shindou, de devolverle todo ese cariño que el mayor le había brindado durante todos estos años de forma desinteresada. Tenía ganas de no estar estúpidamente enfermo y pensar en pasar una vida entera al lado de Shindou. Tenía ganas de entregarle su vida a Shindou…

**– Igualmente gracias… –** dijo Kirino rompiendo el abrazo suavemente. Sin querer apurarse, sin siquiera inmutarse, Kirino besó delicadamente a Shindou.** – Prometo hacer todo lo posible para amarte…**

**– No hace falta… –** dijo Shindou acariciándole la mejilla.

**– Sí que hace falta. –** Respondió Kirino **– Porque simplemente, quiero ser feliz con alguien que realmente merezca eso. Takuto, creo que en lo poco que me queda de vida, quiero ser feliz contigo ¿Entiendes? Tal vez no te ame, pero si te quiero muchísimo… No importa si no es algo serio, es una promesa que yo te hago. Prometo amarte.**

**– Ranmaru… Tú… gracias… –** susurró Shindou volviéndolo a abrazar protectoramente.

Prometía amarlo, eso era demasiado para Takuto, simplemente se sintió en el cielo…


End file.
